silent scream
by everworld-gal
Summary: things that aren't supposed to happen, may happen sometimes. it's no one's fault, but some still like to take the blame. pairings will surface as the fic continues. includes original character.
1. prologue

Silent scream

Alone in her room sat a girl. The house was empty except for her. Outside, night had fallen and it had started to rain.

Pitter patter, pitter patter went the rain. It didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

Curled up in her chair, she had her knees tucked under her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs. The room was dark; she hadn't bothered to switch on the lights.

Things that aren't suppose to happen, may happen sometimes.

Earphones stuffed in her ears, a sad song playing, resounding through her head. An excuse she made.

Plop. A tear landing on the floor.

An excuse for her to cry. It was after all a sad song.

Another tear rolls down her cheeks.

A wet night, a wet face.

A sad song, a sad heart.


	2. chpater 01

Chapter 1

"Tezuka, meet Reiko. She'll be staying with us for a period of time."

"Tezuka-san"

"Reiko-chan."

* * *

"Ryoma?" 

"Reiko?"

"I didn't expect you to come here!"

"I didn't expect myself to be here."

* * *

"Reiko, want to go play tennis?" 

"No."

"We could just go see the team practice. You have to see the Seigaku team in action. They're the best!"

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

"Reiko, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing."

"What's that you're holding?"

"Nothing."

"Give that to me."

"No."

"REIKO!"

"What?"

"Tezuka! Call an ambulance."

"Leave me alone."

"You're bleeding."

"Go away."

"Why Reiko? Any problem can be solved and we're all here for you."

"Fuck off."

Gasp. "Tezuka, is the ambulance here yet?"

"They're on their way. What happened?"

"Tezuka, carry her would you? She's fainted from loss of blood."

* * *

"Reiko-chan." 

"Tezuka-san."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."


	3. chapter 02

Chapter 2

"Have you heard what happened to that new girl?"

"Yeah. She slashed her wrists or something like that and had to be hospitalized. Scary"

"I never expected that. She's really pretty and smart too. Pity."

"She's a friend of Ryoma. I heard she can really play tennis."

"Yet she didn't join tennis. I heard she doesn't even watch the team practice."

"She's staying with Tezuka right? Family friends."

"From the USA. Family problems and got sent back to Japan."

"I wonder what happened."

"To slash her wrists. That's really extreme."

"Definitely."

Ryoma listened to the conversation. The school was rife with rumors as to what had happened to the new girl, Reiko. The fact that she was both a friend of Ryoma and Tezuka had propelled her into the spotlight. Her absence from school had a huge impact on the student body. When asked, Tezuka hadn't really hid the truth from them.

Today she would be coming back. Ryoma wondered what encounters she might have.

He would find out soon enough.

It was like the parting of the red sea. Everyone gave her a wide berth as soon as she stepped in. Bandages still wrapped around her left wrist weren't helping matters.

"Reiko."

"Hey."

"Discharged already?"

"Yup."

"I heard what happened from Tezuka."

"Surprised?"

"Should I be?"

"I guess not. Seeing how long we've known each other."

The bell signaling the start of class rang.

As soon as they entered the class, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. An awkward moment passed and was thankfully cut short by the entrance of the teacher. Class would always go on as usual.

Break however was a different matter.

"Bodyguard duty?" Reiko asked cheekily as Tezuka escorted her around.

He didn't say anything.

"Let me guess. Not your idea, but you're going to do it anyway because you're a good son and always listen to your mother."

"Don't push it."

"Fine. I'll shut up. Just wanted to tell you how amusing this is."

"Tezuka!' Fuji called out.

"Yes?'

"Coach wanted me to tell you that there's an extra practice session today. Inoe's idea."

"Sure. Have you told the rest?'

Reiko suddenly cut in, "I'm not going to any stupid tennis practice with you."

Tezuka looked at her.

"I know you're supposed to escort me home everyday now, so I thought I'll make it clear. I'm not going to ANY tennis session you may have. I will not. And you can't force me to."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"No."

"Um…sorry, but what's wrong with tennis anyway?"

"I hate it."

"Any particular reason?"

"No. I just hate it and no body can change that. And you can't drag me to your tennis session. I 'm perfectly capable of going home myself."

"You're not allowed to."

"Well, too bad for you."

"I'll leave you two to sort it out. Bye."

In the end, Reiko was stuck in the coach's office under the watchful eye of the coach, while Tezuka continued with his duties.

"You're a talented player."

"So?"

"Why don't you join the girls' team? They need someone like you."

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. I hate tennis. I will never play it again. No one can change that fact."

"It's such a waste."

"I don't care."

"Selfish brat. Grow up. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"I found that out a long time ago."

"Don't you have a better excuse?"

"I'm under no obligation to tell you."

The coach kept silent.

A pity, she had so much potential just waiting to be fulfilled.

Pity.

* * *

Competition. Dreams. Goals. Tennis.

Strangely enough Tezuka didn't talk about any of this with Reiko. Every day after they got home, he would sit in her room and they would do their work together. Ever since that day, his mother wouldn't let Reiko have any time alone. It was quiet most of this study period, but when they were done, both had gotten into the habit of talking about life and school.

Strangely enough, they had become quite good friends. Almost like brother and sister. Tezuka would help Reiko out with any problems in her work and she would give him good massages whenever he had a particularly strenuous practice session. Mutual affection. Not more, no less.

"Tezuka-san, I'm bored."

"As always."

"I am. It's very boring here, and your mum won't let me go out."

"That's your fault."

"No it's not."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Why not?"

Tezuka didn't answer. Why did she always stage the same conversation over and over again? It didn't help matters, especially since she was so reluctant to open up. Months had passed since the suicide attempt, and life had almost gone back to normal. Almost. With Reiko life would never be normal again.

She acted like a spoilt kid, throwing tantrums and arguing just for the sake of arguing, but Tezuka knew that if you really talked to her, there was a lot more to her than the pretty face and the attitude.

"Tezuka-san."

"Mh?"

She was sitting on his back, giving him a massage.

"Why do you like tennis?"

"Get off."

She obeyed.

He turned around to face her.

"Tennis?"

"Yup."

"It's a childhood dream."

"That's it?"

He looked her in the eye.

"Never mind. I don't really want to know. I'm sleep. Good night."

Saying this, she ushered Tezuka out of the room and snuggled into her bed.

"Why so surprised Tezuka-san? Why so surprised? After all you know how much I used to love tennis…" she mumbled to herself.


End file.
